Come with me
by hellbell81
Summary: Sig asks Jak to move to Spargus, and he does want to go, but he doesn't want to leave Keira, will she go with him. Set after Jak X. Please read and review.


**COME WITH ME **

**1000 hits yeay, I'm so happy, thanks to everyone who has read my stories, wether you like them or not I'm greatfull you've took the time to read my work.**

**So here is a little something for all those who enjoy my stories. Thank alot. Love you all.**

* * *

Jak sat alone in the throne room of Spargus Palace, it had been three days since he'd won the Kras City grand championship and saved everyone again, three days since he'd had his first and most perfect kiss with the woman he loved Keira, three days since they'd spent the night chatting and laughing and flirtling and kissing happily, snuggled up in a corner of the Bloody Hook together, three long days since Sig had asked Jak to come to Spargus because he had something to show him. When he'd asked Jak had looked at him in disbelief, unsure what to say but Keira had smiled at him and told him to go 'It could be something important' she'd said 'I'll be waiting for you when you get back' she grinned stroking his face.

He couldn't get the thought of her out of is head, his heart ached for her, just to have her close by made him feel better, but he was sat alone in Spargus and she was in Haven probably fiddling with a zoomer or building a new one, he smiled at the thought of her covered in oil and grease, him sneaking up from behind and spinning her round, giving her a hard kiss, pinning her up against the nearest wall, her wrapping her legs around him and him finally having what he'd only been able to dream about for such a long time, making hot damp love to her. He closed his eyes and a mental imagine of Keira floated into it, she was stood smiling, her beautifull eyes shining at him, her nimble fingers twirling a wrench around, her flat toned stomach...

Jak heard a noise and his eyes shot open, it was Sig, he chuckled as he approched Jak "Sorry cherry didn't mean to startle you, you ok?" he asked sitting down next the Jak

Jak nodded "I was just thinking" he answered

Sig grinned "About a certain mechanic?" he asked

Jak smiled "I can't seem to get her off my mind...and I don't really want to" he grinned from ear to ear

"So have you thought about my offer?" Sig asked

Jak thought for a minute. When he'd first arrived here three days ago Jak was sure Sig was going to ask him to take the throne again, but Sig seemed to accept that Jak wasn't interested in being a king, so instead he'd offered him a job as commander of the wastelander army. Jak could see himself living here, he liked it here, it felt like home, much more than Haven did, Spargus had been good to him, where as Haven had been bad, very bad, and sure he could see himself training wannbe wastelanders, in fact it was a job he thought would suit him down to the ground, but now he had something else to consider, he couldn't leave Keira, not again, not now, not when after everything they'd been through they'd finally got together, Jak looked up at Sig "I don't know Sig...I would have jumped at the chance a week ago but now..."

"Keira" Sig interrupted, Jak nodded "I've been thinking about that...with Kleiver leaving to join the racing circuit, I'm gonna need someone to run the garage, in fact I was thinking about building a track around the combat arena and having races when the arenas quiet, maybe starting our own league..." he trailed off smiling at Jak

Jak grinned back "Keira could run the garage, she's a far better mechanic than Kleiver anyway" he thought for a minute "I'll have to talk to her...she might not want to leave Haven, and if she doesn't I won't be leaving her, never again am I leaving her" he smiled

"You better get your ass outta here then and go find out..." Sig said

Jak stood up "Thanks Sig, for everything...I'll let you know by the end of the week" he said stepping onto the elevator

Sig nodded as the elevator slowly took Jak down.

* * *

By the time Jak arrived at Keira's garge it was quite late, he was afraid Keira would have closed up and gone upstairs, he rounded the corner and saw the light on, he smiled 'Shoulda known better' he thought to himself, it wasn't unusual for Keira to work late into the night.

He stepped over the door step and looked around he saw her behind the curtain, fighting with a engine, she arched her back and pulled hard, he watched her as she struggled with it, pulling hard making her breasts heave, god he wanted her, he wanted to run over to her and drag her to the ground and make sweet, sweet love to her, he heard her voice "Come on baby...I know you've got some fight left in you" she said to the machine as she pulled at something, suddenly it roared into life, Keira jumped and patted it gently "There you go I knew you had it in you".

She pulled the curtain back and stepped out from behind it, wiping her hands on her pants, she looked up and saw Jak stood smiling at her "Jak!" she screached happily skipping over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into an embrace "God I've missed you" he breathed into her ear.

She pulled back a little to look into his eyes "Me too, when did you get back?" she asked smiling

"About five minutes ago, I wanted to see you" he said happily

She smiled looking into his eyes seeing happiness in them for the first time since they'd left Sandover "Oh yea and whys that then?" she teased

"So I could do this" he moved his arms from around her waist and brought his hands up to cup her face, he pulled her face gently up to his and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She pulled away "Come on Jak you can do better than that" she purred

That was all the encouragement he needed he grabbed her and crashed his lips into hers, kissing her passionatly, deeping the kiss with every movement, she pressed deeper into him, opening her mouth to let him in, which he did, he wrapped his arms around her waist again and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him, and he carried her towards the nearest surface, which just happened to be her workbench, he placed her on it and stepped back "I want you so much Keira" he breathed

She smiled and started pulling at the belt on his trousers, he ripped her shirt off and threw it across the garage, Keira kicked her shoes off as she slid his trousers and boxer shorts down, next she went for his shirt, he pulled it off and threw it in the same direction as hers, she slid her hand down his manhood causing a low moan of pleasure to escape his lips, he pulled at her pants, lifting her easily with one arm he slid them and her knickers down with his free hand, his fingers trailing back up her legs, she wrapped her legs around him again, as his fingers reached their target and plunged into her, she gasped as Jak slipped another finger in strecthing her out, his hand snaked around her unclasping her bra, she pulled it off and flung it, he pulled back slightly and looked at her naked form, his fingers still dipping in and out of her, her eyes closed as she moaned and gasped, he smiled "Your beautiful...I love you" he whispered

Keira's eyes shot open and she looked into his eyes "Oh Jak...I love you too, so much" she crashed her lips to his again, he smiled against her mouth,he removed his fingers and rested his hands on her hips as he lowered her down a little and thrust into her, she cried out in pain, he stopped and rested his forehead on hers, she looked up at him a tear ran down her cheek "I'm sorry baby" he said

She smiled "I'm okay"

He thrust again quickly, and again, he stopped again as he felt her body relax and open up to him, he smiled and kissed her, he pushed back into her slower this time, she gasped in pleasure, as did Jak, and they finally made sweet, sweet love. Their souls becoming one.

* * *

Jak and Keira lay snuggled up in Keira's bed having decided after their first climax that maybe the garage wasn't the best place to carry on their love making, Keira's head rested on Jak's chest as she waited for his heart beat to slow down, finally she looked up and saw his eyes closed a small smile on his lips, she smiled "So you love me?" she teased

"Yup" he answered without opening his eyes "Always have, always will...I was pretty sure I did before, but now I'm hundred percent positive I do"

Keira smiled and kissed his neck, he began stroking her back with his fingertips "So what did Sig want you for in Spargus?"

"Oh" Jak suddenly remembered opening his eyes and sitting up, pulling Keira up with him "I almost forgot...now Keira this is totally your choice and if you don't want to then we won't..." Jak said looking at her

"What Jak?" she asked slightly confussed

Jak took a deep breath "Well Sig has asked me to be the commander of his wastelander army...y'know train wannbes, organise the arena that sort of thing"

"Oh what did you say?" she asked sadly

Jak smiled "I said I wouldn't go anywhere without you..." he kissed the top of her head "...anyway he said with Kleiver leaving to join the racing circuit he's gonna need someone to run the garage, he said he's even thinking of starting his own racing league"

Keira grinned a twinkle in her eyes "He wants me to run the garage?" she asked

Jak nodded "Yep...what do you think, do you want to leave Haven and move to Spargus?" he asked

"What do you want to do?" she answered with another question

Jak thought for a minute "I think we could be really happy in Spargus, but I would be happy anywhere as long as I'm with you"

She gently stroked his face "I think we could be really happy anywhere as long as were together, besides its not as if its a million miles away, its a hour at the most to get there"

"So is that a yes?" Jak asked smiling

Keira giggled "If you want to go train wastelanders then you should go train wastelanders, god knows you deserve to do something you love...and I get to play with proper cars instead of hoovercars and zoomers" she smiled

"Y'know if theres two things in this world I know I'm good at its fighting and racing...hey we could form a racing team" he grinned

Keira laughed "Yeah we could...so you wouldn't have gone without me?" she asked

"Not a chance...I'm never leaving you behind again baby" Jak replied smiling

Keira kissed him hungrily, she pushed herself up so she straddled him, feeling him growing hard beneath her she smiled "I can think of something else your really good at..." she purred lowering herself onto him, he moaned slightly as she began to rock on him "Really really good at" she grinned as she pressed her lips to his passionatly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy, and please review. X X X X**


End file.
